the plan
by silentkiller11
Summary: Sakura x Karin lemon Karin has a plan to get Sasuke, but she has to go through Sakura.


I own no rights to these characters

The plan

(Sakura's perspective)

Sakura woke up to an empty bed, Sasuke had already left to go see the hokage thirty minutes earlier. She leaned up, half off the bed, and sighed. Her naked body ached from what had happened last night with Sasuke she felt especially empty, their relationship had wound down to almost only physical even though he had come back to the village just for her. She realized that she had been sitting there for fifteen minutes. She then proceeded to stand up and slip on a pink silk robe and walked to the shower where she turned on the water and the robe came off. As she stepped into the shower she felt the warm water across her body, she took some soap and rubbed it across her breasts while simultaneously massaging them. When she was done she toweled off the remaining water with one towel and wrapped her beautiful pink hair with another. The towel around her body fell to the floor and the silk robe once again came back on and she went to the kitchen to make breakfast.

Sakura had finished her one egg and washed her plate when she heard a firm knock on the door. She walked to the door and peered through the peephole to see a tall woman with red hair and glasses that had clearly been through a tough journey. She put her hand on the doorknob, but before she turned it she realized who it was, it was Karin, Sasuke's old teammate. Sakura remembered how Karin had been in love in Sasuke before he came back to her, before she could think her next thought she heard yelling from the other side of the door. "Sasuke, I know you're in there with that whore!". Sakura opened the door to confront Karin, but quickly realized Karin was considerably taller than her and Sakura was quickly embarrassed as her head was level with Karin's ample breasts. She didn't let it stop as she yelled that Sasuke only loved her and not Karin. She started to slam the door, but she stopped when she heard Karin's stomach growl, even though Karin had just insulted her, she could not let her leave as a hungry, dirt-crusted mess.

( Karin's perspective)

Karin was surprised when Sakura asked her come in after yelling at her, but she couldn't decline as she had nowhere else to go. She walked in and Sakura led her to the kitchen. Karin had realized why Sasuke came back as she stared at Sakura's ass in a silk robe that only went down to her waist. Sakura sat down at the table and gestured for Karin to do the same. She sat down and started to ask why Sakura had to let her in, but was cut off as Sakura stated, " I don't know why Sasuke left you for little old me, I mean look at you." Karin started to feel a little uncomfortable at that remark. Sakura once again started talking, " You know me and Sasuke have grown apart recently" Karin's heart started to beat rapidly at this news, Sakura continued, " but I think we'll make it through it." Karin's heart sank and she wondered why Sakura would be so cruel to her.

Karin had a plan to separate the two leaf ninjas and it was a great one. She had to get Sakura to seduce her and then have Sasuke walk in on them together. She still needed to find out when Sasuke was coming back, luckily for her at that moment Sakura started talking, " So, Sasuke will be back at four o'clock. I guess you can hang out here until then. You're welcome to get cleaned up in the bathroom and I'll make you some food." Karin had all the information she needed to put her plan in motion now she just needed Sakura to come on to her. Karin started talking for the first time, " You know sometimes to save a relationship you just need a little outside excitement." She knew she had implanted the thought in Sakura's brain when Sakura started to look puzzled and left to make her food.

( Sakura's perspective )

Sakura had been baffled by Karin's comment, "outside excitement?" she mumbled to herself as she heard Karin walk into the bathroom. Sakura turned on the stove to start cooking when Karin's words echoed in her mind. She realized that Karin was right and she needed some more excitement, she heard the shower start and then she quickly turned off the stove and started walking to the bathroom. She couldn't believe what she was about to do, it felt exhilarating and somehow right to her. She walked into the bathroom and quietly stepped over to the shower. She opened the door and Karin looked surprised and covered up her breasts and vagina, she was clearly uncomfortable. Sakura knew exactly what to do, she looked Karin in the eyes and slowly undid the knot holding up her robe, as it fell to the floor Karin's eyes widened and slowly descended upon Sakura's amazing body. Sensing the moment was right Sakura stepped into the shower and closed the door, her arms on her hips. Karin got the message and stopped covering her body as Sakura leaned in and gave her a light kiss.

( Karin's perspective)

Sakura's lips felt like heaven but she was on a mission and can't forget that. She leaned into another kiss with Sakura this time their tongues touched and it felt electric. Sakura uttered between kisses " You know I've never done this before… with another woman I mean." Karin had now fully forgotten about her purpose and was enjoying this moment. Sakura had a devilish look in her eyes when she said " How 'bout a little more excitement ?" At that moment their lips pulled apart and Karin was wondering what would happen. Sakura bent down and got onto both knees as she stated " This isn't what I usually do on my knees." Karin was puzzled until she felt a spark rise up her body as Sakura had put her tongue into Karin and it was clear she knew what she was doing. Karin started moaning uncontrollably but she managed to utter " Sakura this definitely isn't your first time doing this." She moaned again and again until Sakura answered " Well when Sasuke left me and Ino needed someone for comfort and one thing led to another" she finished the sentence with a wink. There was no more talking as Sakura continued her search for excitement inside Karin who by now was pressing her arms against the wall and the door. Karin moaned loud enough for Sakura to realize what was happening, but she couldn't react in time as Sakura's face was covered in Karin's cum. Sakura quickly said " Okay, your turn now" in the most seductive voice she could muster.

(Sakura's perspective)

Karin and Sakura switched positions and Karin was now on her knees. Sakura prepared for what was about to happen, but nothing could have prepared her for Karin who ferociously attacked Sakura's tight pussy. Her moans were so loud it could be heard from the next apartment and after a few minutes Karin got a taste of Sakura's cum and she was ecstatic. The water turned off and both of them toweled off Karin had here arm over Sakura's shoulder, both of them looked into each other's eyes with wide smiles. Sakura then led Karin to the bedroom for round two.


End file.
